


Vermillion Splotches

by DreamOfStarsAndRoses



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I like Shinkagu so much, Rare Pair, Shinkagu, they deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/pseuds/DreamOfStarsAndRoses
Summary: "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She stared at her own bun, still looking flustered. Kagura lifted her eyes to meet his. His eyes twinkled in amusement. Somehow ... for some goddamn reason, he looked cute. She was seeing him in a new light all of a sudden and she didn't know how to feel.1200 words per chapter. Enjoy ShinKagu!
Relationships: Kagura/Shimura Shinpachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Vermillion Splotches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally 20 episodes away from finishing Gintama and I'm excited to watch the latest season release! ShinKagu has caught my interest so many times, I lost count. Yoshiwara arc made me start shipping them both hardcore.

A vermillion haired girl listened intently to her friends who were both chattering about 'boys' in their school in the park. She was frowning. Only slightly so she wasn't obvious. The talk about boys slightly turned her off. Considering she lived with a walking cesspool and a idol-obsessed otaku, the opposite sex did little to capture her interest.

She was beginning to be lightly irritated when both girls turned to her and asked, "Aren't you living with a man, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura whined. "Not that slob. Go back to talking about actual boys."

Her friend giggled. "What about that other guy? You know, the one who wears glasses and—"

She groaned mentally.

"— what? You don't like him?"

"Of course, I do!" She defended. "But he's ... he's," she paused, not knowing how to describe Shinpachi. Shinpachi was many things and a lot of them were positive since he played the straight man most of the time. He's matured over two years, that's for sure. But there were times she found him dull like when he fawned over Otsu— who for the record was not even great — and when he's being a stick-in-the-mud. "a boy." She said lamely.

"He's 18, isn't he?" They both giggled. "Older boys are usually cuter, Kagura-chan."

"Not him." She said flatly, kicking her legs and thinking about the dinner Shinpachi would cook. "I mean, yea, he's gotten taller and a bit broader but," she follows this exasperatedly. "He wears his underwear for 2 days," (it was a running gag by Otae-nee and Shinpachi continues to deny this), "and he has posters of Otsu all over his room." Not that those mattered but she wanted to drive them off topic.

Her friends rubbed her arms in what seemed like sympathy. "That's how boys are, Kagura-chan!" Tomoko's phone rang and she reads her flipped phone. She squealed half a second later. "Katsuki-kun replied! He said he'll accompany me later to the store!" The girl stood up and waved goodbye.

Her other friend crossed her arms, "there she goes. I wished I had a Katsuki-kun, too."

Kagura looked at the path where Tomoko left. "What do boyfriends do, anyway? Aren't they just idiots after your genes?" Last time she attempted to date a boy, he was a prince of the giants who tried to shackle her to him for her 'good' genetics.

The girl gave her a strange, questioning look. "Boyfriends are kind of like partners who you're attracted to. Like a crush but it's mutual. You hold hands together. Go out together. Eat together." Her friend sighed dreamily. "Do sweet things like call yourself endearments." She blushed visibly.

Kagura watched in mild fascination. "I call Shinpachi, 'Pachi-boy'." She remarked absent-mindedly.

Her friend grinned. "That's cute!"

"What? No! I mean, Gin-chan also calls him that." Kagura said, flustered.

"But why did you think of him first?"

She exhaled, dismissing her accusing tone. "I don't know! It's because it's almost dinner and I'm starving."

Her friend hopped, as if remembering something and quickly bid goodbye. Kagura was left alone standing in the park.

* * *

"Gin-chan!" Kagura cried, plopping herself to the couch. Sadaharu eyed her as he rested his head on his paws. Said Gin-chan was in her chair reading this week's volume of Jump. He did not look up. "No dinner yet?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"Shinpachi's not here yet." He glances at the clock. "That's unusual of him. Dinner's usually already cook this time."

"Cut his paycheck." She suggested, face still buried in the couch.

The door slid open. "Jerks. Cooking is not in my job description and I'm here cooking for free." He mumbled. Kagura lifted her head and watched Shinpachi cross the room and place the groceries on the coffee table.

"Pachi-boy, hurry. I'm hungry."

Shinpachi took his glasses off, rubbing them in the fabric of his clothes. Kagura blinked, noticing for the first time the gold in his irises. She inclined her head and raptly watched the menial job of cleaning his glasses for a whole half-second.

He turned to her. "What?"

"What?" She echoed.

"You're staring." He said. "Is there something om my face?"

"Yea." Gin-chan cut in. "There's that big blob of human flesh trying to overpower our friend."

Shinpachi threw one of the bags to the silver-haired man and said, "AM I REALLY BEING TAKEN FOR GRANTED HERE!"

The older man snickered. "Heh. Kagura seems to notice something new about you." He teased. Kagura turned to hurl her slippers at him.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go prepare the kitchen. Kagura-chan, would you mind stocking the fridge with the groceries I bought."

She stood up and complied, too hungry to complain.

* * *

Kagura picked her nose nonchalantly while she waited for Shinpachi to buy four copies of Otsu's new single. She eyed the long line of men who fawned over the idol. Her eyes brightened when she caught sight of him. Shinpachi looked so excited. His eyes were shining behind his glasses. He approached her, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. She groaned. 

"I can't wait to listen to this all day, Kagura-chan!"

"Yea, yea. Come on. I kept your line now treat me some steamed buns."

He slapped her hands away. "Hey! Keep that booger infested hand to yourself, at least."

She turned her head away, harrumphing. "Jerk! I waited a whole day for you!"

He rolled his eyes, relenting and pulling her wrist so he could buy her his promised buns. She grinned. "You're such a good boy, Pachi-boy, aren't you?" She poked his sides, cooing. He gave her a flat glare. 

"Really now?"

"I used up all the money Gin-chan gave last week." She told him, looking up.

"What? Where the hell did you use it?"

"Oh, you know, spa. Steamed buns. Pickled seaweed. I dyed my hair, does it suit me?" She humored him. He looked at her hair.

"Uh, Kagura-chan, nothing looks different."

She ignored him and made a beeline to the shop. Kagura waited impatiently for him in the counter to order. 

"It's my turn to cook dinner, right?" She asked.

"I'm not eating your egg on rice." He remarked, paying for the 12 Nikuman she demanded. Kagura snatched the plastic bag from the counter and dug in. 

"Then don't. Gin-chan and I are perfectly fine."

He made a face. "Not that. Because it's the only meal you can cook."

She shot him a threatening look. "I make the best damn Sukiyaki in Kabukicho!"

"Sure." He said, bending his neck and taking a bite from her bun. Kagura knocked his head. "What is that for, you beast?!"

"How dare you take a bite!" She said, hugging her buns close to her chest.

"I paid for those!" He retorted, rubbing his sore head. Annoyed, he sped up his walk. 

"Fine. You can take one." She said, sulking. "Just don't take a bite from mine." Shinpachi looked to see Kagura's face burning. Was it really hard for her to give one to him? He laughed quietly, taking one. 

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She stared at her own bun, still looking flustered. Kagura lifted her eyes to meet his. His eyes twinkled in amusement. Somehow ... for some goddamn reason, he looked cute. She was seeing him in a new light all of a sudden and she didn't know how to feel. 

"Let's go see Gin-chan in the pachinko." She muttered, walking past him.

Shinpachi shrugged and took a bite of his bun.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that too OOC? I honestly love Gintama's humor. Sorachi is an awesome mangaka. I'm crying because I can't imitate it. lmao. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: kaliana-blog  
> Twitter: traffsroom


End file.
